02 Becomes a Teacher
By Candy-Swirl on Deviantart. It was a quiet day and Marx, Magolor, Kirby, and Lacky were watching a sitcom on TV. "Ahaha, he trip on the sidewalk!" Lacky laughed. "Too bad he didn't fall flat on his face. Now that would've been hilarious!" Marx responded. "Poyo, he dropped his burger. Now it's going to go to waste…" Kirby said. "How did he trip in the first place? There's nothing there." Magolor said. Just then 02 floated in front of the television, blocking everyone's view. "Hey, move it or lose it! You're in the way!" Marx said. "All of you are imbeciles with short attention spans, so I'm going to force all of you to take a class." "What kind of class sir? A woodshop class? A cooking class?" Lacky asked. "Poyo! Cooking class? Kirby wants to take it!" Kirby exclaimed. "No! It's a normal class with normal subjects like math and science." "That's dumb. I know enough math to get me through life, now move it redeye," Marx said. 02 gave Marx a slight glare then without removing his glare slammed the television set into the wall, shattering it. "Hey! I paid good money for that!" Magolor shouted. "Shut up! You'll be able to watch your precious TV again once you prove to me you're not an imbecile." "Pfft! Hahaha, you're never going to watch TV again Kirby!" Marx laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing Marx. You don't seem too bright yourself." 02 said. "We'll see about that. Hehe." "Well I guess I'll take the class. This should be a snap." Magolor bragged. 02 escorted Marx, Magolor, Kirby, and Lacky to a room that was setup like a classroom. They took their seats and saw a piece of paper set down in front of them. "Look sir! This paper has a bunch of squiggies!" Lacky said. "They aren't 'squigglies' you dolt! They are math problems. Very easy math problems. If you can solve these problems, then you'll prove to me you're not a complete imbecile," 02 said. "I feel as if you're insulting my intelligence…" Magolor responded. "I am. Now shut up and complete the assignment." "Done." Marx said. "What? You're done aready?" 02 sounded surprised. "Ohoho, I see. You think I'm stupid or something huh? Well in your big-eyed face!" Then he slammed the paper onto 02's desk. "I'm done too," Magolor rose from his seat and placed the paper on 02's desk, "I find this ridiculous." "Kirby stuck…" Kirby said. "On which problem?" Lacky asked. "The last one. Kirby not sure if it's a trick question. What does 0 + 2 equal?" "Well that's easy! Who knew you were so stupid Kirby! 0 + 2 equals zero squared because it's double the nothing. Just like my master's name." Magolor listened to Kirby and Lacky's conversation and placed his hand over his face, "I swear those two…," he sighed. "Okay, that makes sense! Poyo!" So Kirby and Lacky finished up their papers and turned them in. "Now that everyone is done, shut up while I grade your papers," 02 said. Marx turned towards Magolor, "Pst, hey Magolor watch this. Hehe." Then Marx turned towards Kirby to get his attention, "Pst, Kirby you wanna know the fastest way to past this class?" "Poyo? What?" "By dividing by zero. It's a complicated math procedure that only you could possible pull off. Here, inhale these scissors." Kirby inhaled the scissors and turned into Cutter Kirby. "Okay, but why did Kirby have to transform?" Kirby asked. Marx signaled for Kirby to lean closer, "In order to divide by zero, you have to strike the source if you catch my drift," he whispered. Then he pointed in 02's direction. "Ohhh, Kirby gets you," Kirby paused for a moment, "But when does Kirby strike?" "You'll know when the time is right. Hehe." Then Marx leaned back in his seat. By then 02 was done grading the papers. "Hm, well Magolor received 100% and miraculously Marx did too…as for Kirby and Lacky, I'm not sure if you were trying to flatter me or if you two are just that stupid: 0 + 2 equals 2, not zero squared. Anyways, Kirby you received a C and Lacky you received a D. "D is for Dark Matter! Yay! Lacky shouted. "No, it's for dimwit. Now shut up." 02 turned around to write on the board, "Now if any of you can solve this math problem, then you can leave." Marx quietly yawned, put a small piece of paper in his mouth, and began to chew. Then he took out a straw. Magolor notice and became suspicious. "Marx, what are you up to?" he whispered to him. "Hm? Oh nothing. Just gonna hit 02 in the back of the head. Heh," Marx whispered back. Marx spat the piece of paper through the straw. But at that moment, 02 turned around so the paper wad hit him right in the eye. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!," 02 roared. Everyone became startled by the sudden outburst. When Marx realized what he did, he panicked and dashed out of the room. "Who did that!!??" 02 roared again. "Who was foolish enough to think that would be funny!?" Kirby inconveniently thought that this was "the right time" Marx was talking about so he removed the cutter from his hat and threw it at 02, narrowly missing his wing. "Kirby almost divided by zero!" Kirby shouted with glee. Just then 02 lurched forward into Kirby's face then glared at him, "So you think that little prank of yours was funny?" "No, that's Marx's job." Kirby replied. "So now you think you're smart?" "No, that's Magolor's job." Kirby answered sincerely. "Don't play dumb with me!" "No, that's Lacky's job." Magolor tried signaling for Kirby to stop talking. "Okay then Kirby. Do you know what your job will be?" 02 picked up Kirby, floated towards the back of the room, tossed him into the room's closet then slammed the door shut. "Poyo. Why did you lock Kirby up?" Kirby asked knocking on the closet door. 02 floated back to the front of the classroom ignoring Kirby, "Does anyone else want to test me?" "I thought you were the one testing us, sir." Lacky said. "Do not start with me Lacky!" 02 gave an exasperated sigh, "Ugh…my eye is killing me…Wait…where's Marx?" "Uh…he ditched class…" Magolor replied. "Of course he would. You know what, I'm done. You're all imbeciles." "Hey! I passed that test with flying colors!" Magolor said. "I don't care. You're still an imbecile." "I'm happy I got a D! I'm going to aim for a Z next time!" Lacky said. 02 placed a wing over his face, "How did I spawn such an idiot?" "That says a lot about you doesn't it 02?" Magolor said. 02 glared at Magolor, "I advise you not be snarky towards me like your little jester friend. You will regret it." "I'm just saying…" Magolor floated up from his seat, "Well thanks for wasting my time with kindergarten work. I'm going to go read a book," Then he floated out of the room. "Weee! That was fun!" Lacky shouted. "Shut up Lacky. Let's go." So 02 left the room with Lacky following beside him. … A few hours went by. A knock came from the back of the room. "Poyo…can you let Kirby out now. Kirby hungry…" Category:Candy-Swirl Category:Magolor and Marx Category:02